1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to printer devices, and in particular to printers useful for printing continuous stock such as labels.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a myriad of applications where it is desirable to efficiently, routinely and inexpensively label items. For example, in a medical setting, personnel print labels on a daily basis for new medical records and for updating old medical records. Without providing additional examples, it suffices to note that there is an enormous demand for quality labeling systems. Various printing systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,890,113, 6,857,801, 6,835,013, 6,812,943 and 6,503,005, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties for any purpose whatsoever.
Accordingly, a number of specialized label printers have been developed and are commercially available. Generally, such label printers are efficient and reliable but not without expense. For example, many of these label printers make use of expensive cartridges for containing and dispensing labels. Quite often, such cartridges dispense only a single form of labeling media, and versatile use requires maintaining an extensive library of cartridges.
What are needed are methods and apparatus to provide improved printing systems for printing continuous media, such as rolls of labels. Preferably, the systems provide for reliable printing, are inexpensive to manufacture and distribute, and offer a reduced environmental impact over the prior art.